Protection and Promises
by MortalAcademy
Summary: Simon is a dhampir who has been best friends with the royal Moroi; Tessa Gray for many years. He is finally in training and working his butt off. His teacher Rose is helping him the best she can, but the rest he has to learn on his own. Fanfiction request for Fiery-Sophie.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, only the storyline. The characters belong to the wonderful Cassandra Clare and Richelle Mead.**

* * *

Tessa Gray was a royal Moroi, she was under a long line of descendants, along since Vasilisa Dragomir had become Queen, a lot of the more older and unknown families of the Moroi where becoming to come to light. She was the only girl within the Gray family, so she needed to keep her family name alive. Meaning she would need a guardian as soon as possible. Just like every royal does.

Simon was in 'Training 101' currently punching and throwing kicks at fellow students, while blocking and deflecting attacks. He was a Dhampir- which is the offspring of the Moroi and humans- so the fighting and training was necessary. He was training himself both in and out of lessons, he wanted to be the best he could possible be, for his best friend and Moroi; Theresa-otherwise known as- Tessa Gray who he was determined to be guardian for. Cutting him from his reverie was his personal tutor, Rose Hathaway and boy was she badass. The rumours and stories that spread around about her and her godlike fiancé Dimitri Belikov. Between the two of them, they were an unstoppable force.

"Lewis, you need to keep tension while kicking out, otherwise you will just keel over. Then what use will you be to Tessa?" he took the advice on-board and lashed out with all his might, putting all of his emotions and strength behind each kick, punch and blocks. Leading to having four Dhampir's laid on their backs on the matt beneath him.

"More like that! Whatever you just did, keep doing it!" Rose then turned and walked away, leaving him to finish out the rest of the period. Although she was still watching from the sidelines, shouting words of advice and criticism, which he turned into constructive tips. He was going to be the best guardian he could be to keep Tessa safe.

Tessa was currently crossing the lawn under the midday sun, with a parasol propped up against her shoulder. Her long brown hair was flowing down the back of her mint green dress, that just touched her knees in length. She knew the sun wouldn't kill her, but it was such a beautiful sight to behold, especially when she had grown to accustomed to the moon and stars. Not to mention she had promised that she would check in on Simon and his training one day this week, today was the choice, due to the gorgeous weather. She'd known Simon for as long as she could remember, he'd been there when her mother left her father, then again when her father passed away. So however much she thought she was alone, she never was; she had Simon and she had her books. Her safe havens. Whilst growing up, everyone thought herself and Simon would be a suited couple, but they both knew they suited each other better as friends. As they regarded each other, leaned on each other and cared for each other like they shared the same soul. It might be said that vampires are damned, but Tessa knew better.

Once she reached the training building, she closed her parasol and slipped inside, following the corridor down and round to the gym hall. Her boots clicked against the hard floor, echoing off the walls in the empty hallway. Pushing the doors open, she was met with a strong smell of sweat, blood and tears, not to mention the sight of many sweaty and frightening men and women beating the crap out of each other. It was most definitely not her thing, however much she wanted to defend herself. She'd break her neck in one shift motion knowing her luck. She took up post next to Rose, as she noticed her presence.

"Hello Tessa, how are you? You shouldn't be out, it's midday." she laughed quietly.

"I know, I know, but I promised Simon I would check in one day this week to see how he's getting on. How's he doing?" Rose smiled and held her clipboard to her chest, looking proudly at Simon who was across the room.

"He's doing a lot better, he's improved drastically over the past few weeks. If he keeps it up, he could one day be an amazing guardian for you." Tessa smiled, then fondly over at Simon who had caught her eye, and held up his hand signalling that he'd be two minutes. She watched as his limbs swung gracefully as he attacked his opponent, his dark brown hair matted down over his forehead and neck with sweat. He wasn't wearing his glasses, which was assumed due him probably getting them broke if he did. She watched as he turned and walked towards her, his short stuck to his chest, showing off the indentations of muscles beneath. It was strange, any other girl would be swooning at this she thought. He gave her a huge smile, as he enveloped her in a hug, to which she squealed and wriggled.

"Let go! Let go! You're all sweaty! Go shower, then I'll hug you!" He chuckled and let her go, running off down towards the changing rooms. Rose laughed and said her goodbyes, then left with Dimitri, who was waiting by the door for her. She waved them both off.

When Simon returned, he no longer smelt of sweat and blood, he smelled like sandalwood and springtime. It was a nice, but at the same time, manly smell. She wrapped her arms around his waist, and put her forehead against his chest. He looked down at her smiling, he liked that he knew she was safe, when he was with her. Though he was curious.

"What are you doing here, it's midday? You could get hurt or burnt or weakened or something." she giggled.

"Okay calm down doc. I'm fine! I've got my parasol, plus you know I promised to come see how you were getting on in training. You know I don't break my promises." she pouted and he laughed.

"Okay okay, just come on. Let's get you back to your room." They both left through the doors Rose and Dimitri did, into the sun which was hiding behind the clouds.

Whilst they walked across the lawn back to her building, that she shared with numerous other royal Moroi. She watched as Simon walked beside, always scanning the distance and our surroundings. She knew he was doing this in case there was danger lurking. Ever since the attack a few years ago, when Strigoi- the bad vampires- got through the wards protecting the grounds, Dhampir's had be told to up their game and had had to start training more fiercely. Still Tessa couldn't take it that Simon never relaxed, once they weren't too far from her door, they stopped and turned to each other. Simon smiled down at her, which she returned, he was her best friend and she wouldn't change him for anything in the world.

"You need to relax and take it easy, every time we go somewhere or walk somewhere you turn into a scary protective bodyguard. I know that's your job, but at least when we are inside the wards, could you please try to act like the normal best friend I have behind closed doors? You know crack jokes, play games, read... You know be normal?" He smiled placing his hands on her shoulder.

"I am only like that, because I wouldn't forgive myself if anything happened to you. Not to mention, that I really want to be your guardian, just as much as you want me to be. So that's why I'm how I am, but how about I make you a deal?" She arched her eyebrow in response, waiting for him to propose a wager.

"I'll slacken off on the protective duties, if you stop taking midday walks? At least wait till it's later or earlier, when it's cooler okay?" She smiled and nodded. She couldn't argue with him, he cared for her, just like her father did when he was alive. He leant down and kissed her on the cheek, which she responded doing the same to his, lingering slightly.

"Now go on, off inside. I'll see you later okay?" He said with a big smile, as he hugged her once more. Once she had stepped inside, she ran up to her room and watched him cross the lawn. She knew from now on, she wanted Simon Lewis as her guardian and her best friend for the rest of her life. Whatever it takes.

* * *

**Review please! :)**


End file.
